


I never thought I'd see you again

by IDK_Im_indecisive



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 They're Back Aren't They?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK_Im_indecisive/pseuds/IDK_Im_indecisive
Summary: The new lieutenant walked into the precinct not expecting anything different than all the other precincts he had worked at but this one was going to be different even if he didn't know it yet.I'm currently rewriting as I've improved and no longer write solely dialogue. You can thank my sibling for that because after I pointed that I would not have read the unedited version they suggested I rewrite it so that's what I'm doing.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

The new lieutenant walked into the precinct not expecting anything different than all the other precincts he had worked at though the years but this one was going to be different even if he didn’t know it yet.

“I’m Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. All right get back to it.” Marcus walks down the stairs getting everyone's attention immediately. Lucifer turns around looking a bit as though he’d seen a ghost.

“Sorry but I have to ask do I know you from somewhere? Lucifer Morningstar by the way.” Marcus smiles slightly at Lucifer's shocked expression.

“That depends do you know me Luce?” Marcus throws a black ring through the air after pulling it out of his pocket. Lucifer catches the ring and smiles as he recognizes the nickname and ring.

“I suppose that I do. I am surprised that you kept this.” Lucifer walks up to him and slips the ring back into Marcus’s hand. Marcus pulls him into a hug which was easy to do because of the proximity Lucifer looks startled for a second before hugging Marcus back. “I never thought I’d see you again, I love you.” Lucifer says quietly.

“I love you too idiot.” Pierce is smiling faintly as he lets go of Lucifer. “You should get back to your partner.

“Yeah yeah I will. You should swing by Lux just give them you’re name and take the elevator to the penthouse.” Lucifer walks back to Chloe with a smile on his face.

“Any other questions?” Practically every hand shot up, “Not about how I know Lucifer.” most of the hands go down leaving only a few still raised.

“Uh, Detective Daniel Espinoza. Heard a lot about you, Lieutenant, and I’m really excited to work with you.”

“I wish I could say the same. Aren’t you that corrupt cop that got off easy?” Marcus and Espinoza shake hands for a really long time like an uncomfortably long time.

“Excuse me?”

“No. Excuse me.” Pierce walks away from Espinoza and over to Chloe and Lucifer. Standing closer to Lucifer than to Chloe seeming to bask in the proximity. “And you must be Lucifer’s partner.” He reaches his hand out to shake Chloe's.

“Detective Decker and he’s actually my partner. Consultant to be exact.” She sounds annoyed that she was only recognized as Lucifer’s partner and not for the work she had done but she shakes his hand despite this.

“That’s what I said.” Pierce walks away and to his office and Ella walks over to Lucifer and Chloe.

“Dude you didn’t tell me you knew him.” Ella hits Lucifer lightly on the arm and Lucifer feigns pain like the drama queen that he is.

“I didn’t know I knew him. It’s been a while. He’s changed a lot since I last saw him. He used to be more carefree and happy at least until my brother took me down south. He went by a different name then too I don’t blame him for changing it he would have gotten some rather odd looks.” Lucifer looks a bit nostalgic as Ella gives him his full attention.

“That’s gotta suck dude.” Ella hugs Lucifer who doesn’t hug back looking startled once more.

“I suppose it does Miss Lopez.” Lucifer looks almost relived when Ella lets go of him and starts talking again.

“So Luce? What’s with that?”

“It’s just a nickname. And you better not start calling me it. He’s allowed to for one reason and I will not be sharing it.” He sounds rather insistent on this so Ella nods.

“Okay.” Ella goes away and Chloe goes back to her desk Lucifer following her absentmindedly. When Lucifer drives home from the precinct he skips the club and heads up to the penthouse pouring himself a drink before sitting down at the piano and playing drinking from the glass periodically. The elevator door opens and he stops playing.

“Oh hello.”

“You can finish if you want, I don’t mind.” Cain walks out the elevator and pours himself a glass of whatever Lucifer has sitting on the piano after grabbing a tumbler from the bar.

“No it’s fine. Sit on the couch if you want. Did you have any trouble getting up?” Lucifer asks before going over to the couch and sitting down as Pierce follows behind him resting his head on Lucifer’s chest holding the hand that isn’t holding the glass.

“No.”

“Good. Pass me you’re phone would you.” Pierce gets his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Lucifer unlocked who adds his phone number as a contact and hands the phone back. “So, what have you been up to recently?”

“Oh you know other than constantly feeling alone and watching everyone I’ve ever loved die I’ve been doing great.” Pierce says sarcastically taking a sip of the whiskey.

“That’s always fun isn’t it. Still have your rock collection?” Lucifer seems solemn which is rather unusual for him.

“Yeah if you want to come over tomorrow I’ll show you it.” Lucifer smile looking at Pierce curled up on his chest.

“I’d love that. Can I call you Cain or would you prefer I call you Marcus?”

“Cain is fine just not in public.”

“Okay.” The sit in silence for a while until Cain interrupts the silence.

“I should get going I wouldn’t want to bother you.” He stands up, walking to the sink, putting the glass in it.

“Stay if you want to. I’m going to shower you can join, leave, or wait on the bed or something.” Lucifer heads to the shower and the water starts running a few moments later. Cain walks into the bedroom and lays on the bed after taking off his shirt and stares at the ceiling. When Lucifer got out of the shower he was surprised to see Cain lying on the bed. “You stayed?”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised.” Cain looks over to Lucifer who’s walking into the closet. “Those are new. No wings I presume.”

“Had Maze cut them off.” Lucifer walks out of the closet wearing boxers and joins Cain in the bed. “What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t really know. Would you put my phone on the charger.” he takes his phone out of his pocket and passes it to Lucifer who puts it on the charger.

“Feel free to change into anything in the closet. I’m going to pick up the other room.” Lucifer gets up, finishes cleaning the glasses and putting up the alcohol and walks back into the other room where Cain is sitting in boxers. “You still look way to good for your own good Cain.” Lucifer leans against the not door frame door frame.

“As do you. Now get over here I’m tired.” Cain lays down on his side and Lucifer get on the bed curling into Cain’s arms. “Love you.”

“I love you to Cain.” They fall asleep Pierce sleeping soundly something that normally doesn’t happen for him. An alarm rings through the air waking up Cain who then tried to turn it off his arm hitting Lucifer instead of the phone.

“Luce wake up.” He shakes Lucifer awake. “Either get off my arm or turn off the alarm.” Lucifer turns off the alarm and inches closer to Cain after rolling over and getting off his arm. “Thanks, but I have to get up in a few minutes.”

“I’ll make you breakfast. Just take whatever from the closet so you’re not wearing the same thing two days in a row. Can I kiss you?” Instead of responding Cain leans closer and kisses Lucifer.

“We should get up.” Lucifer nods and starts heading to the kitchen to make pancakes. Cain walks out of the room wearing one of Lucifer’s suits without the suit jacket.

“Could you flip these for me?” Cain walks over and takes the spatula from Lucifer who kisses him on the check, then heads to the closet to get dressed. “Thank you now eat I won’t have my boyfriend going to work starving.” Lucifer says walking up behind Cain and preparing a plate with some pancakes on it, handing it to Cain.

“We never did break up did we.” Marcus frowns a bit in contemplation.

“No we did not. Are we going to tell them we’re dating or keep it on the down low?” Lucifer asks as Pierce moves around the bar and into one of the chairs and starts eating.

“Why don’t we just let them figure it out on their own. I don’t think they need to know but I also don’t want to go to the effort of hiding it.”

“The betting ring will love that. The most likely bet will be when the detective finds out about us and I’m just going to put this out here and say that she won’t find out until someone tells her and I fully plan on being dramatic and not telling her until she’s getting invited to the wedding.” Marcus laughs in between bits of pancake.

“Of course there’s a betting ring. When did it start before or after you started working and why is it that my supposed lead detective wouldn’t be able to figure it out?” Lucifer smiles as Marcus asks the question and starts answering enthusiastically.

“The betting ring was already there I just spiced things up a bit. Everyone but the detective knows that I’m actually Lucifer but for some reason she hasn’t figured it out despite me mentioning it quite frequently. I do my whole desire thing and my eyes will flash red or whatever and she still hasn’t realized it’s quite astounding that someone who’s so good at their job can be so oblivious.”

“Yes it is. Are you coming in today or waiting till you have a case?” He passes the plate back to Lucifer who pops it in the dishwasher before starting it.

“May as well I don’t really have anything to do during the days other than paperwork.” They get up and walk over to the elevator going down the garage where Lucifer grabs a motorcycle helmet from a nearby car before following Cain to his motorcycle.

Cain notices the helmet tilting his head to the side a bit in confusion. “Didn’t think you’d be fond of motorcycles.”

“They seemed like the sort of thing you’d like.” Lucifer says as thought that's a good explanation nevertheless Cain nods accepting it. They get on the motorcycle and get to the empty precinct with only 1 car in the parking lot. Cain parks it and they walk into the precinct getting ambushed by Ella.

“Hey Lucifer you’re early today.” She pauses noticing Pierce. “And arriving at the same time as our boss. Oh my God are you fucking our boss, come on dude he just started yesterday.” Pierce pats Lucifer on the shoulder as if to say this is your problem before taking Lucifer's helmet from him and heading to his office.

“No. However I am interested in hearing how you came to that conclusion.”

“First you walked in at the same time, Second the outfit is a bit ill fitting the pant legs are bit to long same with the sleeves, Third I’ve never seen you ride a motorcycle, Forth he took the helmet from you and headed to his office implying you came together, Fifth you were both smiling when walking in. Since your not fucking him are you dating or something?” Ella lists off being rather observant.

“That’s fair however you got 1 thing wrong I do have motorcycles 3 of them actually. But yes we are dating.”

“Awe. How long have been dating?” She’s hugs Lucifer who tenses up.

“A few millennium since we never actually broke up. Feel free to tell anyone who asks but don’t just go around telling everyone.” Lucifer responds the moment she lets go.

“Is our boss an angel? And don’t worry I’ve got you.”

“It’s complicated and personal.” He finally answers after stuttering trying to find the right words for a few seconds. Ella nods and bounds off to her lab.


	2. Chapter 2

~1 month later~

Chloe and Lucifer were interrogating a suspect when the suspect when the suspect finally recognized where she knew Lucifer from. "Oh my god, you're that one club owner who sleeps around a lot but for a few months now you haven't slept with anyone.".

"Why's it matter to you, like what you see.".

"Lucifer this is a suspect."Chloe said in annoyance.

"I have chosen to ignore her for a sec but no i know you because my brother constantly talks about you the club owner who plays the piano better than anyone with the lovely brown eyes. But anyway why aren't you sleeping around anymore I am interested in that.".

"I don't need to sleep around anymore.". Chloe decided to cut in there and get back to the integration but she was a bit confused as she proceeded with the investigation. When they were done Chloe started looking for answers getting the same answer as the girl in the interrogation room. She decided to ask Ella if she knew anything.

"Hey Ella I just found out that Lucifer hasn't slept with anyone in a month do you know anything.".

"Yes.".

"Why? Its not like Lucifer.".

"That is not my place to tell. He'll tell you when he tells you.".

"Why did he tell you but not his own partner.".

"Actually he didn't tell me I figured it out I mean it wasn't that hard but he did get smarter after I figured it out so.".

"oh okay." and she left the lab.

~2 months later~

Lucifer was called into Marcus's office after being shot at. When he walked in he saw Cain pacing the space in front of his desk he stopped when he got a foot or 2 away from the desk.

"You idiot you were near Chloe what if you gotten shot? What if you died? what am i supposed to do then huh.".

"Okay I see your" but before he could get the last word out Cain punched him. "Point. I suppose i deserved that though.".

"Yes. Yes you did, you made me worry about you. I'm glad you're okay.".

"As much as I love you dear the blinds are still open. You just punched me in a police precinct and I'm pretty sure that calling me up here the moment I entered the building has a few people watching.".

"It's fine basically everyone knows were together.".

"I suppose. Are you done we can continue this at home.".

"Yeah you can go I love you idiot.". So Lucifer left Cains office and walked to Chloe's desk.

"What was that about?".

"oh you know the usual things after almost being shot.".

"That includes punching you in the face.".

"In this scenario yes I deserved it.".

"I'm pretty sure you didn't.".

"Yes I did, you don't have all the details. If you're still concerned, how many other people watched me get punched?".

"I don't know like three.".

"None of them are overreacting because they have more facts and the most crucial fact in this scenario.".

"And what fact is that?".

"I would tell you but I'm betting good money on how long it will take you to figure out and I'll lose if I tell you.".

"I'm not getting anything else out of you am I.".

"Nope.".

"Okay.".

~1 month later~

Lucifer and Chloe were at a crime scene with Ella examining the body. Lucifer was busy looking at his phone smiling.

"Whats got you so happy.".

"Well detective I'm glad you asked. I am planning something very important. Ella gold or silver.".

"For what your planning definitely silver. Also have you considered making the inside red? ".(Ella does know that Lucifer is the devil in this btw hence the red.)

"Candles?".

"Yes obviously.".

"What is he planning exactly." Chloe interupted.

"don't tell her we both have money on it Lucifer.".

"I wasn't. We have everything else planned right?".

"Yes.".

"Okay then can we get on with the crime scene. Some of us actually have work to do." Chloe said glaring at Lucifer.

~1 week later~

"Hey Chloe I'm going to ask if I can leave early. Bye." Lucifer said walking to Cain's office. "Hey sweetie can I leave early."

"Sure Luce."

"Thanks."Lucifer headed home and started setting up the table and making dinner. Just as he was lighting the candles after placing everything on the table the elevator opened and Cain looked around and smiled.

"What's special about today?".

"Who said there's anything special? Am I not allowed to set up a romantic dinner for my boyfriend?".

"Fair. It looks awesome Luce.".

"Thank you." Lucifer said picking up the wine glasses from the table and handing one to Cain who had walked over to the table. At the end of the night Lucifer got out a small geode looking box and passed it to Cain. "Open it." When Cain had opened it he saw the silver ring with a feather pattern and Lucifer finally asked "Cain, would you marry me?". Cain stood up and darted around the table until he was in front of Lucifer where he kneeled down and kissed him.

"Yes, of course I will.".

"Good because I really want to see the look on the Detective's face when she finds out were getting married and she didn't even know we were dating.". He got punched in the arm for that.

"Asshole but it will be funny. Please tell me you already have most of the wedding invites written out.".

"You think I planned that far ahead?".

"Yes because I know you and you would already have started planning the wedding the moment you finished planning the proposal because you wouldn't propose if you thought I was going to say no.".

"Okay you got me there. Now how do we shock the Detective the most when giving her the invite. I need to this to be as amusing as possible.".

"What if I hand her the invite she would already be confused when I walk up to her and hand her something not work related and it allows me to also see her reaction.".

"Oh nice. Ella will be recording her reaction of course."and so they started planning before going to bed.

Cain woke up to the smell of bacon and wandered out to the kitchen."Your up. Wonderful foods almost done go get dressed Cain.".

"Thanks Luce." once changed he walked back out and stood next to Lucifer.

"The letters on the counter over there."Lucifer said gesturing to the end of the counter and then proceeded to plate breakfast. Having eaten they then had to head to the precinct somehow Lucifer convinced Cain to take the corvette instead of riding his motorcycle. "Sweetie stay here till I get to the detectives desk." Lucifer said having seen that Chloe was already at work. Lucifer got Ella's attention and motioned at Chloe once given a thumbs up by Ella he walked over to Chloe. "Detective do we have a case." Lucifer sat on her desk.

"No.".

Cain walked over and passed Chloe the envelope."Here." he said dropping down into the chair opposite Chloe.

"um thanks. Don't you have places to be.". looking confused that she Cain gave her and envelope.

"Probably but this could be amusing to me so please open it.".

"Okay?". She opened the letter slowly and took out the invite. "You're invited to the wedding of Lucifer Morningstar and Marcus Cain Pierce. Is this some sort of joke?".

"No." Cain responded. Chloe just sat there with her mouth open until she finally spoke again.

"But you're not even dating. Are you?".

"Actually Detective we are we have been officially dating for about 5-6 months now and unofficially dating for years because we never actually broke up before I moved away so to speak. Marcus can I please do announce that I won the bet.".

"Yeah go ahead. I don't think she's going to be talking for a bit."Lucifer practically ran to the stairs.

"Everyone who participated in the bet pay up Me and Ella just won. The detective did not in fact figure out me and Marcus were dating until she got invited to the wedding.". There were various groans of defeat throughout the precinct. "Stop complaining at least it wasn't the other bet." and with that everyone shut up because Lucifer was right the other bet had been going on for a few years and most everyone had money on it.

In the end they did get married and the ceremony was beautiful Trixie was the flower girl, maze, Chloe and Dan were Lucifer's groomsmen/women and Ella was Cains she asked to be his groomswomen after finding out that he didn't have any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the the box: https://images.app.goo.gl/8bLHs3cvEehgWxSA6  
> and the ring looks something like this but silver and the inside of the ring is red https://images.app.goo.gl/5Mmjn7a12zc8Pqad6


End file.
